Stormy Love
by shittyfanficwriter
Summary: Yuki Snow is just a regular girl living her life, when she gets mysteriously transported into the Naruto world! Then the Akatsuki recruit her! Oh no! OCxEvery Canon character possible. YURI. OOC. YUKI BELONGS TO ME. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL HER. COVER IMAGE DRAWN BY ME. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THAT ALSO. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. PLEASE RxR AND ENJOY.


xx-NIGHT-xx

It was a dark, gloomy night when Yuki Snow was lying on her bed reading manga. It was some obscure manga nobody would probably have ever heard of though, but she loved it. She was into a lot of things a lot of people had never heard of. Her friends often gave her confused looks when she went on and on about them, but they loved listening to her talk so it wasn't like it even mattered. Even if it did matter, Yuki could just stop being friends with them and get some friends who _would _listen to her, since she was practically the most popular girl in school. Except for Ashley, but Yuki could tell everyone liked her more since she wasn't a total bitch. Unlike Ashley.

Yuki laid her book on her chest and sighed. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her kitty wall clock, which read 12:07 am. She should probably go to bed, since she head school in the morning. She usually stayed up however late she wanted, since her parents were never home. Not that she minded. Of course, she did, but she'd never admit it. But she was reasonably responsible enough to go to bed at a reasonable time. First she needed to take a shower. She went into her personal bathroom and got naked, admiring her slim, yet curvy body, momentarily. She wasn't that stuck up, not like some other girls she knew that went by the name of Ashley. She laughed to herself before getting in the shower. It was a quick shower, she wasn't like other girls who took forever to shower. Probably because she naturally didn't grow any body hair.

Once Yuki was done in the shower, she got out and looked for some pyjamas. She found a jersey that was a little too big for her, and a cute pair of black panties beside a thong her mother once bought for her. She never wore it though because she thought it was kind of slutty, which she was completely not. |When she was all dressed, she got into bed and went to sleep.

xx-DAY-xx

Yuki woke up and immediately got dressed. She was a little late, but she knew the teachers never minded since they liked her so much. She never really knew why though. After she got dressed, she brushed her beautiful, long, flowing, white hair.

When she was done getting ready she left for school. She walked most of them time, even though she got countless offers from people to drive her, no matter how out of their way her house was. She didn't know why everyone liked her so much!

On her way to school, a car drover up by her. The window rolled down and she saw Aiden Richards, the most popular boy in school.

"Hey Yuki!" he waved, even though he was fucking driving what the fuck Aiden.

"Hi," she replied in an almost cold tone as she discreetly rolled her eyes. She found Aiden to be so annoying. He was like any other one of the boys that always hit on her and tried to get with her. She just didn't have time for romance or boys.

"Need a ride?" he winked.

"Come on Aiden we've been over this!" Yuki started. "I'm not interested in you. Just leave me alone."

"Aw, come one Yuki," Aiden replied, still not haven taken his eyes off the girl.

Yuki took her cell out of her pocket and pretended to dial a three digit number. She held the phone to her ear. "Hello, 911? There's this really creepy boy following me around, I'm really scared."

Aiden sighed, but quickly sped off.

"Nevermind," Yuki continued. "He's gone." She hung up the phone and continued walking with a satisfied grin on her shapely lips. "That should take care of him for a while!"

"Take care of who?" Melody, her best friend in the whole world asked.

"Just Aiden," Yuki scoffed. "I hate him so much. He's so annoying."

"You're so lucky," Melody sighed dreamily. "I would give anything to have Aiden notice me. Too bad he's usually too busy noticing you."

"Yeah well I'd give anything for him to notice you and not me," Yuki grumbled.

The two continued their stroll to school. When they got there, they went to their first class together. On the way there, they bumped into Ashley. Like they literally bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it you stupid hoe," Ashley almost yelled as her books scattered on the ground.

"Oooooh come on Ashley!" Yuki said. "We _all _know you're the real hoe here,"

Melody giggled, only to make Ashley growl like a feral animal. Yuki snapped her finger and strutted away from the situation with Melody in tow, leaving behind Ashley in an angry fritz and all the surrounding boys in awe and love.

"You were so cool Yuki!" Melody cooed.

"I know," Yuki replied in a cool manner.

The two got into their classroom and sat down in their usual seats. Halfway into the lesson, the room started to shake. It started out as a slow rumble, then it grew more and more intense. The light fixtures on the ceiling fell and hit a couple students on the head. I bet it hurt.

All the remaining students that hadn't been hit on the head with descending light fixtures crawled under their desks, following the earthquake safety procedures I'm sure everyone learned in grades K and beyond. Yuki wasn't really paying attention though, and a light fixture hit her on the head, causing her to black out. The only thing she remembered was everyone shouting at her and asking her if she was okay, then nothing.

When she awoke, she was in a forest with a gentle breeze rustling through the leaves and the faint chirping of birds. Rays from the sun tangled through the branches of the trees and found their way on her face. It was really annoying. She sat up and rubbed her sore head.

"Where am I?"


End file.
